magifandomcom-20200222-history
Volumes' Extras
Volumes' Extras are extra comics added at the end of almost every manga volume of ''Magi''. They include stories that couldn't be told in the main story or additional information about the world and its characters. Volume 1 I, by Shinobu Ohtaka 1 I, by Shinobu Ohtaka 1 (私、大高忍について１, Watashi, Ōtaka Shinobu ni Tsuite 1) Summary I, by Shinobu Ohtaka 2 I, by Shinobu Ohtaka 2 (私、大高忍について２, Watashi, Ōtaka Shinobu ni Tsuite 2) Summary Magi Production Diary Magi Production Diary (マギ制作日誌, Magi Seisaku Nisshi) Summary Volume 2 I, by Shinobu Ohtaka 3 I, by Shinobu Ohtaka 3 (私、大高忍について３, Watashi, Ōtaka Shinobu ni Tsuite 3) Summary I, by Shinobu Ohtaka 4 I, by Shinobu Ohtaka 4 (私、大高忍について4, Watashi, Ōtaka Shinobu ni Tsuite 4) Summary I, by Shinobu Ohtaka 5 I, by Shinobu Ohtaka 5 (私、大高忍について５, Watashi, Ōtaka Shinobu ni Tsuite 5) Summary Volume 3 Help, Aladdin! Help, Aladdin! (たすけてアラジン, Tasukete Arajin) Summary Alibaba Saluja comes while crying to Aladdin and asks for Aladdin's help. He recalls what editor said to him, about not understanding his manga by him and asked how can he expect readers to understand it, if he, the editor, can't. Aladdin thinks he clearly has a point and decides to use a Magic Tool, the post box. That way, the readers can send a question and they will just answer them. Alibaba exclaims it's amazing and is hurrying to answer to some letters. Aladdin says that they haven't told them about it yet so there's no many, so he searched for them in the fan letters. The question is, "What's going on with Alibaba's clothes?" which gets shown layer by layer. Volume 4 Help, Aladdin! 2 Help, Aladdin! 2 (たすけてアラジン２, Tasukete Arajin 2) Summary A letter with question has already arrived, which is, "How old is Morgiana? Also, how tall is she?". Alibaba thinks it's a big question and is going to check it with his own eyes, as she's taking a bath right now. Aladdin comments that he'll be in a big trouble if she finds out. Alibaba answers that it's fine and tries to carefully peeks in. Morgiana obviously notices him and sends him flying. She then grabs Aladdin, and asked how she found out, answers that it smelled like Alibaba. Aladdin response that it's amazing and promises to properly answer the question on the next page when she lets him go. The question is answered with approximated age and height of the three ''Magi'''s main characters. Volume 6 The Idiot, the Princess and the Attendant's adventures in Balbadd The Idiot, the Princess and the Attendant's adventures in Balbadd (バカと姫君と従者のバルバッド珍道中, Baka to Himegimi to Jūsha no Barubaddo Chin Dōchū) Summary Kougyoku Ren, Judar and Koubun Ka arrive early in Balbadd, though Judar has been here a lot of times before. Kougyoku starts smiling happily and proposes going to explore Balbadd. Koubun strongly disagrees, but Kougyoku promises to disguise herself as a citizen. Eventually, the three of them go through Balbadd's streets. Kougyoku notices fortune telling cram and wants to try it. The surface of the water is supposed to show her the face of person she's going to marry. There will be other faces shown at first, and the last one is her fated person. Judar thinks it's stupid, but she thinks it's fine, as she's going to find out the face of a person she's going to marry soon enough anyway, and asks to let her fantasize until then. Judar pats her head and comments that she, an old hag, has a cute side to her as well, while Koubun points her saying to go ahead. Kougyoku shouts at Judar that she's not an old hag, as she's only 17. He adds that editor said that she looks old, and she wonders who the editor is. Kougyoku is then very excited as she will find out her fated one. The first face shown appears to be Alibaba, then Sinbad, then Koubun, and the last one - a pig, Ahbmad Saluja. Kougyoku can't believe it's the last one and gets furious, destroying the water. With cheeks puffed and face red from anger, she says she won't believe it over and over again. Judar wonders if he's seen that pig before and Koubun tells him that he's seen the Balbadd King before and asks what kind of person is he. The fortune teller shouts at Kougyoku saying that there's one more face. Later, Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana are seen doing the same thing. Aladdin seems to be very disappointed, while Morgiana is hiding her mouth worried and Alibaba is laughing. Volume 7 The Fog Troupe's days without plans 1 The Fog Troupe's days without plans 1 (何もない日の霧の団の日常１, Nanimonai Hi no Kiri no Dan no Nichijō 1) Summary The Fog Troupe's days without plans 2 The Fog Troupe's days without plans 2 (何もない日の霧の団の日常２, Nanimonai Hi no Kiri no Dan no Nichijō 2) Summary Volume 8 Help, Aladdin! 3 Help, Aladdin! 3 (たすけてアラジン３, Tasukete Arajin 3) Summary The Fog Troupe's days without plans 3 The Fog Troupe's days without plans 3 (何もない日の霧の団の日常３, Nanimonai Hi no Kiri no Dan no Nichijō 3) Summary Volume 9 Illustration of Sindria Kingdom and the Royal Palace Illustration of Sindria Kingdom and the Royal Palace (図解　シンドリア王国／シンドリア王宮, Zukai　Shindoria Ōkoku/Shindoria Ōkyū) Summary The Eight Generals' Episode: Southern Beast Extermination The Eight Generals' Episode: Southern Beast Extermination (八人将 南海生物退治編, Hachi Nin Shō Nankai Seibutsu Taiji Hen) Summary The Eight Generals' Episode: And so, to the legends The Eight Generals' Episode: And so, to the legends (八人将 ～そして伝説へ～編, Hachi Nin Shō ～Soshite Densetsu E～ Hen) Summary Volume 10 Hakuryuu and his older sister, and the occasional Seisyun Hakuryuu and his older sister, and the occasional Seisyun (白龍と姉と時々青舜, Hakuryū to Ane to Tokidoki Seishun) Summary Volume 11 Coming back from Zagan's Dungeon: Hakuryuu's side Coming back from Zagan's Dungeon: Hakuryuu's side 迷宮ザガンからの帰り道 白龍の場合編, Zagan Danjon Kara no Kaerimichi Hakuryū no Baai Hen) Summary Coming back from Zagan's Dungeon: Morgiana's side Coming back from Zagan's Dungeon: Morgiana's side (迷宮ザガンからの帰り道 モルジアナの場合編 Zagan Danjon Kara no Kaerimichi Morujiana no Baai Hen) Summary Volume 12 Magi Only: King Selection Meeting Magi Only: King Selection Meeting (マギだらけの王選定大会, Magi Darake no Ō Sentei Taikai) Summary Volume 13 Magi Night 122.5 Magi Night 122.5 (マギ122.5夜, Magi 122.5 Ya) Summary Alibaba is still upset over what happened before. Hakuryuu tries to cheer him up. He says that just now he was a little upset about that thing related to Morgiana, but adds that he really respect him and doesn't hold any feeling of disdain towards him. Alibaba, who was more or less lonely, cheers up hearing it and starts thinking about going to sleep, wanting to do it in the same room as Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu thinks of splitting the rooms differently, because it would be harmful to Morgiana to sleep in the same room as they. Alibaba laughs it off and says that surprisingly, Morgiana sleeps without turning over and sometimes talks in her sleep, but Alibaba thinks it's pretty cute. Hakuryuu, stunned, asks why does he know it, to which Alibaba answers that they slept in the same bed everyday during their stay in Sindria, plus Aladdin. While Alibaba comments that it was actually pretty calming because it reminded him of his times in slums. He then continues saying, that Morgiana didn't wanted to do it at first, saying that she doesn't deserve to sleep in the same bed as them and that floor is enough for her, so he and Aladdin had to force her. Shocked Hakuryuu asks if she still tries to resist. Alibaba answers that sometimes she seems to be painfully struggling under him, but she endures it quietly until the morning. Hakuryuu is furious and attacks and punches Alibaba while addressing to him, "You are the most shameless bastard I know, after all!!!". Later, they are able to clear up their misunderstandings. 30 minutes later, Alibaba asks Hakuryuu if he really though he would force Morgiana to do these things. Hakuryuu puts aside him misunderstanding on the word “forcibly”. Then, he says that Alibaba is a man of the Balbadd Kingdom Royal Family too and he thought it was a normal for him to order a young woman to sleep with him. Alibaba, surprised, asks if that is how it is in the Kou Empire. Hakuryuu is surprised this time, asking if even with the minor differences, isn’t it something that happens everywhere. He explains it's man's duty to leave descendants in the near future so they are brought unasked women every night. While Alibaba is hardly thinking, Hakuryuu says that he's the lowest in succession, so he didn't need to go through it. Then, Alibaba burst out saying that they would never dishonor the women and in the end, would make them all their empresses. Hakuryuu is surprised hearing something like this and explains that with tons of partners, it's impossible to even remember their faces. He then adds that it's just like a duty, like working in assembly line. Alibaba whose mother was thrown away by king, calls Hakuryuu a rotting demon and attacks him. Later, they are able to clear up their misunderstandings. Volume 14 Travel journal of Aladdin, Kouha Ren and his retainers' journey to Magnostadt Travel journal of Aladdin, Kouha Ren and his retainers' journey to Magnostadt (アラジンと練紅覇とその従者の目指せマグノシュタット道中記, Arajin to Ren Kōha to Sono Jūsha no Mezase Magunashutatto Dōchū Ki) Summary Aladdin's diary in Magnostadt dorms Aladdin's diary in Magnostadt dorms (アラジンの日記 inマグノシュタット学院, Arajin no Nikki in Magunoshutatto Gakuin) Summary Volume 15 Toto and Alibaba (in Reim Empire) Toto and Alibaba (in Reim Empire) (トトとアリババ（inレーム帝国）, Toto to Aribaba（in Rēmu Teikoku）) Summary Volume 16 Unrelated to the content of Magi Volume 16: Kou Empire Extra Comic Unrelated to the content of Magi Volume 16: Kou Empire Extra Comic (マギ16巻の内容とあまり関係のない煌帝国おまけまんが, Magi 16-kan no Naiyō to Amari Kankei no Nai: Kō Teikoku Omake Manga) Summary Others "Magi" Special Chapter Night 36.5: Night Flight "Magi" Special Chapter Night 36.5: Night Flight (『マギ』番外編　第36.5夜 ～夜間飛行～, "Magi" Bangai Hen Dai 36.5 Ya ～Yakan Hikou～) Summary "Magi" Special Chapter Night 58.5: Morgiana's Flight "Magi" Special Chapter Night 58.5: Morgiana's Flight (『マギ』番外編　第58.5夜 ～モルジアナ飛行～, "Magi" Bangai Hen Dai 58.5 Ya ～Morujiana Hikou～) is the first spin-off comic of Magi (マギスピンオフコミック第1弾, Magi Supinofu Komikku Dai 1 Dan) Summary "Magi" Special Chapter: Morgiana's Duel "Magi" Special Chapter: Morgiana's Duel (『マギ』番外編 ～モルジアナ決闘～, "Magi" Bangai Hen ～Morujiana Kettō～) is the second spin-off comic of Magi (マギスピンオフコミック第2弾, Magi Supinofu Komikku Dai 2 Dan) Summary Category:Extras